leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Parental Bond (Ability)
Parental Bond (Japanese: おやこあい Family Affection) is an Ability introduced in Generation VI. It is the signature Ability of Mega . Effect In battle Generation VI Parental Bond causes most damaging moves used by the Pokémon to become two-strike moves, with the second strike being half as strong as the first. It does not affect multi-strike moves. If a move could hit multiple targets (including allies), such as and , it will not strike twice; however, if it can only hit a single Pokémon, such as in a Single Battle or if using a move that can hit multiple targets when only one target is in range, it will strike twice. If a move could hit multiple Pokémon but only hits one due to missing the other Pokémon, it will only strike once. Since Parental Bond turns moves into two-hit multi-strike moves, each strike has a separate chance to be a critical hit, items and Abilities that trigger upon strike or contact such as and Rocky Helmet occur for each strike, and and only damage and decrease Attack (respectively) once if they protect a Pokémon from a contact move used by a Pokémon with Parental Bond. Additionally, there is only one accuracy check, so either both strikes hit or both strikes miss. Any attack which has a secondary effect (except ) has the same secondary effect on both strikes (such as ); if a secondary effect has a certain chance of occurring, each strike has an independent chance of activating that effect. Even if the Pokémon's Ability is changed to after the first strike, it will continue to make a second strike regardless. scatters coins after the first strike only. destroys applicable held items after each strike. Unlike other secondary effects, 's secondary effect can only occur after the final strike. If a move has recoil damage, the recoil will be based on the damage dealt by both strikes, but will be taken after the final strike; will inflict recoil damage equal to half the user's maximum HP (after the final strike). and strike twice, then force a Pokémon to switch out after both strikes are conducted. , , and do not steal or eat the target's held item until after the final strike, so if the target could use its item after the first strike (e.g. due to low HP), it will use it before the attacker can steal or eat it. , , and do not cure the target's status condition or remove its held item (respectively) until after the final strike, so both strikes get the increased power. moves, and thaw a target after the final strike (so a frozen target cannot be thawed and then ed by the same move). and only cause the target to fall to the ground after the final strike. If has Parental Bond and uses , it will change Forme only once, after the final strike. does not remove the user's Fire type until after the second strike (so both strikes receive same-type attack bonus). If heals the target it will only strike once, but if it damages the target it will strike twice (the second strike will always damage the target). (such as and ) deal the full amount of damage for both strikes. The damage dealt by is generated separately for each strike, and the second strike's damage is not halved. Each strike of halves the target's HP (effectively quartering it if HP is not changed between strikes). , , and deal the full amount of damage for both strikes. The first strike of counts as previously taking damage for the second strike, giving it increased power. and only consider uses of the move rather than hits, so the second strike's power is not boosted by the first strike. , , and strike twice, even when used as a combination move. and strike twice. after use strike twice, but the user only needs to recharge for one turn. , , , , , , and only strike once. (Other , such as , can strike twice.) (such as and ) only strike once, even if the Pokémon becomes fully charged in one turn (such as with a Power Herb). also only strikes once, even if the user or target's HP is changed after it strikes (such as by or the Sitrus Berry). damage only occurs once. Generation VII The second strike's damage was reduced, now dealing 25% of the damage of the first strike. and only the target after the final strike. Parental Bond does not affect Z-Moves. Outside of battle Parental Bond has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Parental Bond In other games When Mega Evolves with the Awakening Emera in , Parental Bond will instead spawn a baby as a party member. Similar to client Pokémon, the baby Kangaskhan acts independently and cannot be controlled by the player. It will ignore team tactics and always follow its mother. It has the same moves as its mother, has about 1/3 of the power as the mother, and spawns with 100 HP. When the Awakening Emera is used up, the baby Kangaskhan will go into along with its mother, although it will warp back to its mother if it ventures too far on its own. When the Berserk mode wears off, the baby Kangaskhan disappears. Description |Kangaskhan and its young will fight together! This Ability can't be changed or sealed!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * 's Li'l Kanga was revealed to have Parental Bond as her Ability in the PokéSPedia data-book. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=親子愛 |zh_cmn=親子愛 / 亲子爱 |fr=Amour Filial |de=Familienbande |it=Amorefiliale |es=Amor Filial |ko=부자유친 Bujayuchin }} de:Familienbande (Fähigkeit) es:Amor filial fr:Amour Filial it:Amorefiliale ja:おやこあい zh:亲子爱（特性）